<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roar of Dino Thunder by KonMikaelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927989">Roar of Dino Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonMikaelson/pseuds/KonMikaelson'>KonMikaelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dino Thunder Across the Ages [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers S.P.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonMikaelson/pseuds/KonMikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle against Mesagog  things return to normal for the Dino Thunder Rangers until a blast from the future stirs things up for the former rangers. Oneshot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Conner McKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dino Thunder Across the Ages [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roar of Dino Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trent sat on the bottom of the stairs leading into Reef Side High, ignoring the mill of highschoolers filing into the school.A hand ran through his pitch black  hair, a nervous habit perfected from years of doing so. He swayed to the left, neatly dodging the foot that would have stained his white hoodie from the copious amounts of dirt lodged at the bottom of it. Trent glanced back at the retreating figure, foot taping in annoyance as he continued to wait for his former teammates.</p><p>Trent adjusted into a position more comfortable, well as comfortable as one could be on a flight of stairs,his black jeans almost catching on the edge of the stairs.</p><p>“Where are they?” he thought.Trent’s right hand reached out to run over his Dino Bracelet and the bright white gem held within its grasp. The White Dino Gem is an object that has changed his life in unimaginable ways. The gem had changed his personality for a time, changed his very being.</p><p>Trent shuddered quietly as he thought about when he had first come into possession of the dino gem. The gem had controlled him, took away his ability of free-will when he unwillingly morphed.The gem’s reach even went so far as to change  him while he was demorphed, forcing him to fight his friends.</p><p>He wasn’t the first ranger to be evil at first and eventually switched to the good side. Dr. Tommy Oliver, known as the Rainbow Ranger due to how many colors he’s been through, started as an  evil ranger at first as well and is now legendary throughout ranger history. Trent was not a legendary ranger  people looked up to, if anything the public had feared the White Dino Thunder Ranger. They remember the destruction and havoc he wrecked upon the city, remembered him attacking the rangers sworn to protect the innocents. Before the battle with Mesagog the public had looked at him with concealed resentment, disregarding the fact he now sided with the rangers.</p><p>Trent shook his head trying to ignore the thoughts of overwhelming doubt and self-loathing from his time as an evil ranger. Instead he focused on the positive thoughts. The fact that he finally had friends, true friends who wouldn’t use him for his father’s money. Friends who, with all they had been through together, he could call family. He ran his hand over the now powerless gem before dropping his hand back to his side.</p><p>“Hey Trent!” a voice called out</p><p>Trent’s head snapped up, smiling lightly as he saw it was. The former red Dino Thunder ranger had finally arrived, smiling broadly at him as he flowed through the thinning crowd to reach Trent.</p><p>The former white Dino Thunder ranger stood waving towards Connor, his legs shaking slightly as the numbness wore off. Trent took in Connor’s appearance as he waited for him to get closer. He glanced over the blue jeans, the red hoodie, and the soccer ball lodged underneath his arm. Trent’s gaze lingered over the silver bracelet similar to his own, and the powerless red gem that subsided in it. It was obvious the other’s still felt the loss of their powers as well, more so than Trent. The loss of their powers affected them in different ways, some more obvious than others. Connor’s loss of his speed made him have these random spasms, lasting for minutes at a time. The frequency of the spasms decreased as the months passed but it looked as if they would be permanent. Kira’s voice often… disappeared for days at a time, an effect of the powers of the pteranodon leaving her. Ethan’s skin often broke out for lack of better term, his skin plagued by rashess and an ache that would leave medical experts baffled.</p><p>Trent himself felt uncomfortable in his own skin, as he was simply a passenger hijacking a foreign body. The power of the drago, the camouflage that would envelop him in a warm embrace was gone and all that was left was a void, a sense of disdain for existing where the power once was.</p><p>The former white ranger startled slightly as he came out of his thoughts and came face to face with Connor. He stepped back slightly, unaware of when they had gotten so close. Trent nodded along to what Connor was saying, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he nodded along.</p><p>Connor paused on what he was saying, tilting his head slightly, curiously studying the pink flush on his former teammates cheeks. “Are you okay Trent?” the former red ranger asked, reaching his hand out to place on Trent’s shoulder.</p><p>Trent nodded absently, heat rising at the contact between them. “Yeah I’m fine.” he replied. Trent continued to continue the conversation, but stopped as he felt something, a sense cultivated by his time as a ranger. He felt Connor stiffen besides him feeling the danger as well. The two former rangers turned at the same time, scanning the courtyard now empty of high schoolers.</p><p>*BEEP* *BEEP *BEEP*</p><p>Trent and Connor turned sharply towards the noise, falling into fighting stances. A massive wave of creatures surrounded them quickly. Trent narrowed his eyes in confusion, quickly speaking to Connor “ A-are those robots?” the former ranger asked.</p><p>He saw the slight nod as well as the confusion on his face. Trent focused back on the robots surrounding them, a far cry from the creatures they had faced before. During their time as an active team, the Dino Thunder team often faced creatures called Tyrannodrones. These creatures were reptilian like cyborgs with resemblances to dinosaurs due to the  dinosaur DNA that was  involved in their creation. They had horns, sharp protrusions, and green scales on their bodies as heavy black armor and boots that gave them protection against the rangers.</p><p>The enemies in front of them were different, having no correlation to the former foot soldiers they had fought. There were a few robots that had distinguished marks between them. Robots that had head features that were orange and blue with spikes extending from them. The basic models of the  robots were mostly black,  by their lack of armor and round head, which had seven black holes: five on the face and two on the back. There had to be hundreds of them, surrounding the two former rangers. Trent hardly heard the screams from the building sparing only a backwards glance to see students exiting the building, going wide around the robots</p><p>As the last of the students escaped from the soon to be confrontation, a robot with an orange head stepped forwards. The robot lifted an arm, a spiked sword pointed at the two former rangers. “ Trent Fernandez-Mercer and Connor McKnight, two of the legendary Dino Thunder Rangers.” it’s gravely voice grounded out.</p><p>“How do you know who we are?” Connor asked, prepared to fight. Trent surely wasn't, especially since they couldn't morph or had their powers. If they still had their powers it was possible to hold them off until Ethan and Kira arrived, but without them there was little they could do against the amount of enemies in front of them.</p><p>Another robot stepped forward, easily distinguished by its blue head. It’s voice was slightly higher pitched than its orange counterpart spoke. “ Emperor Grumm requires your presence whether by choice or force.” is it all it said, disregarding the question entirely.</p><p>Trent spoke this time, his voice tight “ Tell your Emperor that we aren't for sale.”</p><p>“You're outnumbered.”</p><p>“You're outclassed.” Trent fired back.</p><p>That was all it took apparently for the legion of cyborgs to attack. Trent and Connor shared one last glance before rushing into the fray, desperately hoping help would arrive soon.</p><p>Trent’s prediction was correct in that they couldn't hold off for long. While the robots were not weak they were nothing compared to the foot soldiers of Mesagod. The only problem was the sheer number of the things, when one went down five popped right back into its place. Trent cried out as his punch sent one of the machines flying, and rapidly shaking his hand that impacted hard metal. The former ranger felt hands grabbing his arms and could only blink before he was launched across the courtyard, bouncing against  the pavement.</p><p>Trent felt a pair of hands quickly pull him up, feeling the warmth of them, and glanced behind him to see Connor breathing heavily. They were back to back, hundreds of the machines surrounding them once.</p><p>The former red ranger let out a ragged laugh. “We are so screwed.”</p><p>The two teenagers looked at each other, preparing to fight once more. However something was different,during the entirety of the fight these robots had focused on them and only them. Trent followed the gaze of the robots and startled once he realized what was happening. He got Connor’s attention and pointed towards the anomalies rushing towards them.</p><p>Connor started, baffled at what he saw, whispered quickly to Trent. “How is this possible, the Morphing Grid hasn't chosen a new team yet, we would have known immediately if it did.”</p><p>The former white ranger nodded in agreement. The Morphing Grid was the energy source most rangers receive their powers from, in the sense that the power chooses you not the other way around. There is still a discussion between the multitude of former blue rangers if the Morphing Grid was sentient. Each team has its own unique link to the Grid and uses the morphers to create entries to the Morphing Grid and harness its power. When a ranger loses they’re powers their link to the morphing grid is cut, but not their connection. According to older ranger teams, each time a new team is formed anyone who has a connection to the Morphing Grid feels a shockwave of energy, almost an echo of the power flowing to a new generation. There was a reason the saying “Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger” was accurate.</p><p>So the fact that there was a new ranger team and no one knew about it is impossible. Trent rapidly shook his head, shaking himself out of his thoughts. The two former rangers watch as the new rangers gain the attention of the legion of robots. Trent swore he could vaguely hear the voice of one of the robots mutter “SPD.” before rushing into the battle.</p><p>Trent gladly took a break from the onslaught and decided to inspect the new rangers battling the robots. The new team of rangers followed the same color scheme as most ranger teams did, having a red, blue, green, yellow, and pink ranger. He could barely make out the numbers attached to them but it seemed to correlate between the numbers one through five. The numbers hund of the left side of their uniforms and the rest their accorded color.</p><p>“ We have to do something Trent.” Connor’s voice rang out, disrupting Trent from his thoughts.</p><p>Trent whipped around to face his former teammate and narrowed his eyes. “ Connor we can’t morph nor do we have any powers to be helpful right now.” he placed a hand on the soccer player’s shoulder, feeling the anger boiling beneath his skin.</p><p>Suddenly he felt an energy rush through his body, looking down to see his body glowing with white energy. The feeling of being an invader in his own skin, the feeling of not belonging, disappearing has his body become enveloped in the energy of the morphing grid. He looked down to see the once powerless white dino gem, now teeming full of energy.</p><p>The ranger turned to face Connor seeing the same thing happening to him. The soccer player's body was covered in the red energy of the morphing grid, the dino gem secured in his bracelet glowing a bright red.</p><p>“Trent.Connor!” Three voices rang out. The two rangers turned to face the noise, seeing their once teammates rushing towards them, each glowing their respective colors, the dino gems teeming with life once more.</p><p>Kira was the first to reach them, the yellow glow enveloping her seemed to only brighten as she spoke. “ We have our powers back.” she screamed. The power of the pteranodon flowed through her once more, evident by the powerful shockwaves that released from her mouth almost sending her teammates to their knees. She blushed horribly, muttering a quick apology but still overflowing with joy.</p><p>“Who are the new rangers?” Ethan asked, his body enveloped in blue light. The ongoing fight captured their attention once more, seeing the new rangers being overcome by the robots. Dr. Tommy Oliver, his body covered in a black light, stepped forward.</p><p>“We’ll find out who they are later.” Dr. O answered, looking back at his students. “For now be careful, but let’s get it done.”</p><p>The Dino Thunder Ranger team grinned as they stepped forward, seeing the entire battle stop as both the new power rangers and the legion of robots looked towards them. These creatures would learn the meaning of “Once a ranger, Always a ranger” and that the Dino Thunder team was no exception.</p><p>“Are you guys ready?” Connor called out the age old words, nearly bouncing with excitement.<br/>“Ready!”</p><p>“Ready!”</p><p>“Ready!”</p><p>“Ready!”</p><p>The Dino Thunder team flicked their wrists slightly, activating their morphers. The team echoed the words as one “Dino Thunder, power up!” an explosion of runoff energy releasing  behind them.</p><p>It was exhilarating, feeling the power of a ranger once more. As the team rushed off into battle the white ranger found himself paired with the new green ranger as they faced off against a siege of robots. The two made quick work of the enemies, taking only a slight breather.</p><p>The green ranger took the time to practically talk his ear off. “ I can’t believe I’m meeting Trent McKnight, this is so cool.” He was practically vibrating. “ We aren’t allowed to tell you our names so just call me SPD Green.”</p><p>Trent absently nodded, glossing over what the ranger had said,focusing back on the battle as a new wave of robots attacked. Trent could barely blink before the battle was over the creatures all destroyed except one that the new rangers had trapped in some time of containment unit. The red of the new rangers turned to address them all. “ We appreciate your help in fighting them, these creatures from our time we’re sent back in time to kidnap you and we were sent to destroy them all before they  could. We would have been overrun if you had not helped.” with his part said the rangers vanished in flashing lights through a portal that had opened behind them.</p><p>The Dino Thunder rangers powered down, excitedly talking about morphing again. Trent however, was thinking back to what the green ranger had said.</p><p>‘My last name isn’t McKnight’ the ranger blushed as he thought about it. He felt a nudge to his side and turned to face Connor who was decidedly nervous.</p><p>“ I was going to ask you this before the whole thing started.” he started waving his hands erratically to describe recent events. The red ranger licked his lips nervously as he looked at Trent. “Will you go on a date with me?”</p><p>Trent startled, smiling softly as he looked at Connor who met his gaze. “Of course I will.” The heartfelt moment was broken at the wolf whistles of their teammates, and heat rushed to their cheeks at the audience.</p><p>Kira quickly turned towards Ethan and Dr.O with her hands outstretched. “ I won the pool, pay up.”</p><p>The white and red ranger could only look shell shocked as two of their teammates slapped money into Kira’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>